


Under The Stars

by FireyAlex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Stargazing, dancing under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireyAlex/pseuds/FireyAlex
Summary: Declan and Patton are watching the stars together.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a few weeks ago as a birthday fic for @Rose-Gold-Roman on Tumblr, and I had a lot of fun on this!  
> Special thanks to @Figurative-Siren-Song on tumblr for being a beta for this fic and helping me out so much on this! I cannot thank him enough.

It was a gorgeous night. The sky was clear, the stars were bright, and most importantly, _they_ were by his side. Patton and Declan were sitting at the top of a grassy hill, content to be in each other’s company. Declan tore his gaze away from the stars above to steal a glance at Patton.

They were completely captivated by the stars, watching as they twinkled and shined. Their face was just so soft and the tension seemed to just wash away. Just looking at them so relaxed made Declan feel safe and calm, and a smile found its way onto his face at the sight of them. The glow from the moon surrounded Patton, giving them a warm aura of the night’s light. The smile across their cheeks was wide and excited, something that Declan vowed to fight for any time he’d see it. 

Eventually, his gaze shifted back to the night sky before lying down, the grass warm and soft underneath him. His smile widened when he saw Patton lie down next to him (not that he would ever admit that). Subconsciously, with his eyes still to the sky, he reached over and placed his hand on top of Patton’s. 

“Hey, Dee?” Patton asked softly, almost afraid of breaking the silence.

As he looked over, he saw that Patton was smiling even more, their cheeks reaching all the way up to their eyes as they sparkled under the stars. He could get lost in Patton’s eyes forever, their own galaxy encompassed within them.

“Yeah?” He responded, gently squeezing Patton’s hand in a warm manner in order to let them know they had his attention.

“Have you ever,” they started, gaze turning back up to the sky, “ _seen_ anything prettier than this?”

“Yeah, you,” he responded without thinking. By the time he realized what he had said, it was too late to take those words back. He could only _hope_ that it was too dark for Patton to notice how quickly his face turned red or see his eyes widen just slightly.

In response, the other tensed for a brief moment before breaking out into giggles. Declan felt himself instantly relax, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. After an adorable moment, their giggles died down and they looked back at Declan, an even softer smile decorating their face.

“I mean it, Patton. Especially under the moonlight’s glow, you’re… enchanting, honestly.” If he was going to slip up, he might as well just seal his fate and let them know.

“Oh I don’t know about all _that_. If anything, I’d say it’s you that’s the most _Dee_ lightful,” they giggled as Declan just rolled his eyes, his face lifting into a faint smirk. If they had noticed the blush on his face growing deeper, they certainly never said anything.

Declan glanced upwards once more before he stood up, extending a hand down to Patton. 

“Would you care for a dance, Stardust?”

They accepted his hand with a small giggle, “I would love to, if the lack of music doesn’t bother you.” 

The man placed his hands on their hips, looking down into the universes gathered into Patton’s eyes. “You don’t always need music to dance, especially with the melody of your voice.”

Patton blushed as they ducked their head, a flustered chuckle escaping their lips. Declan let out his own breathy laugh at their shyness, and he only _wished_ he could just openly tell them how much they loved them, and everything about them.

Bathed in the glow from the moon and stars above, the two danced together with soft and wide smiles adorning their faces. They were carefree and alone together and _happy_. Declan laughed softly as he spun Patton around, quick to act when they tripped and nearly fell.

He caught them by hooking an arm around their waist, bending over them as they were brought flush together. Patton gripped Declan’s shoulder’s for security, though they _knew_ he’d never let them fall. The silence they shared stretched for an eternity, but it wasn’t one Declan didn’t mind sharing. 

Finally, Declan slowly brought them back up, and Patton’s hands slid to the top of his chest while one of Declan’s own hands moved to cup their cheek. They continued to gaze at each other, taking everything about each other in. Without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Patton’s. It was sweet, but it ended as soon as it started as he pulled away with wide eyes.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was _thinking_ -”

Giggling softly softly, Patton pulled Declan back in, struggling not to smile . He instantly relaxed and they melted into each other, neither wanting to pull away. It was warm, and _nothing_ like Declan’s ever had, but it’s all he’s ever wanted.

After an eternity that didn’t feel long enough, Declan pulled away, resting his forehead against Patton’s. He sighed softly, unable to help a small, sappy smile from appearing.

“I take it you feel the same way, Stardust?” He asked softly, the happiness bright as the stars in his voice.

Giggling softly, Patton hugged Declan close. 

“I do, sugar snake. I _definitely_ do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this pure fluff!  
> Come follow me on Tumblr! :D @Firey-Alex


End file.
